Tears Left Unshed: The Girl with the Golden Heart
by Skylar Dragneel
Summary: Skylar Stone was born as an albino and was bullied because of who she was. One day she decided she wanted to disappear but who knew she would wake up in the world of fairy tail gaining the powers of an ice mage and joining the strongest guild in all of Fiore making friends with Team Natsu and many others. Fyi: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1

Tears Left Unshed: The Girl with the Golden Heart

A/N: This is a story about a girl with the purest of hearts named Skylar Stone. Skylar was always bullied because she was an albino with white hair as white as snow and red eyes she also had pale skin. She also loved the world of anime and writing. What if Skylar had a dream a dream to go to a place where no one would criticize her not even her family, a place where she could be accepted, a place where magic and guilds existed. Well the only thing Skylar never knew was that her dream could become reality. Now on with the story for I am here to tell the tale of Skylar Stone.

Chapter 1: The Saddened Soul

I was walking home from school when I heard the three dreaded voices I hated the most say, "Hey Sky I heard you asked out the hottest guy in school again you know hes taken, Jaden is and always will be my guy!" "Celia I promise I didn't I don't even like Jaden" "Wrong answer." I braced myself for what was about to play out. I felt Celia kick me in my sides while her two best friends, Grace and Becca, punched me. It hurt so bad but eversince the beatings started I haven't been able to shed tears. All I want is to be accepted but no, no one can accept a girl who is albino with pure red eyes, white hair, and pale skin. I hate it here I just wish I could go off into one of my favorite animes and stay there. My name is Skylar Stone and two things I love are anime and writing. Two things I hate are bullies and people who hurt others besides myself. When Celia and her possey left I lied there on the ground my clothes bloody and cuts on my body not to mention bruises. I curled up in a ball on the ground wishing I was gone wishing I was in the world of Fairy Tail where I could make friends and have magic. And on that ground I fell asleep.

A/N: sorry it was a short chapter but ill be sure to update real soon because I have ideas but if you have any ideas please be sure to tell me and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**A/N: Hey guys back again hope you like this chapter Skylar finally is able to cry plus she gains a newfound ability and just saying if your a Gruvia fan read something different because this is a Gray x OC fanfic plus Nalu so enjoy :3**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail Skylars first cry**

** _*Skylars_**_ pov*_

_I woke up a few hours later but when I did I noticed I was sitting by a tree. I struggled getting to my feet but managed to and then I started walking to wherever my feet were taking me. I was still pretty bruised up but I didn't feel the pain anymore. My feet then stopped infront of this large building and I then looked up and I saw the insignia of Fairy Tail. No way. I then pushed the guild doors open as I walked in people from the guild all turned their heads and that's when I fainted._

_ ***3rd pov***_

_ "Oh my god!" Lucy exclaimed running over to the hurt girl. Gray and Natsu followed and helped carry her to the infirmary. Lucy just stood and gaped at the poor girl wondering 'who would do such a thing'. Wendy touched Lucy's shoulder and said, " We should go help her." "Right."_

_ As Lucy and Wendy were walking to the infirmary they heard the girl crying. When they stepped into the room they saw the girl coughing up blood and crying in her sleep. " Oh my god Wendy you need to heal her wounds!" Lucy exclaimed. Wendy then went to the girls aid and healed her wounds but she was still bruised. All that the others were waiting on now was for her to awaken._

_ ***Skylars pov***_

_I cried and cried for the first time in 10 years I actually was crying. It hurt so much all the pain I've been going through these past 10 years. All the agony was killing me on the inside. I then awoke revealing my oddly colored eyes to the people who were in the room tears streaming down my face I backed up a little holding my knees to my chest and said, " Please don't hurt me." I cried even harder. I then heard a familiar voice say, " Why would we hurt you?" Wait a minute that was Lucy's voice. "B-Because I have white hair, red eyes, and pale skin." I answered. I then heard a guys laugh, a guy whom I usually fangirled over when I watched the anime. "Really?" Gray laughed then said, " You can't change the way you were born and I think you look pretty what's your name?" " S-Skylar S-Stone." I looked up at him then blushed._

_ " Well Skylar I'm Gray Fullbuster welcome to Fairy Tail, what brings you here?" " Well you see I was walking home from my magic lessons and then these three girls well bullies they came up to me and started beating me up like they have for the past 10 years I didn't have time to defend myself it all happened so quickly." I lied except for the part about getting beaten very badly and yes those three girls have been beating me for the past 10 years._

_ " Oh my god." I heard Lucy and Wendy gasp. I then looked up and saw an angry Natsu and then I heard Gray ask, " How old are you and what magic do you use?" " Um I'm 15 turning 16 in December and I'm an ice mage and snow mage." I smiled. Whenever I imagined myself having magic abilities ice and snow mage always came to mind. He then looked at me and said, " Ice make hammer." I then said, " Ice make shield", and to my surprise one appeared. I guess I am an ice mage/snow mage. Gray smiled at me and then said, " You should join our guild." " Why not." I said. Lucy and Wendy then smiled at me and then said, " Anyways who did this to you?" " I really can't say." I looked around then struggled to get up but when I did I almost fell but Gray caught me. "You shouldn't be moving yet Sky your still hurt pretty badly." I then nodded and he layed me back in my bed and there I fell asleep._

_ **A/N: :33 ok finished with the second chapter please review, follow, and favorite. I hope you like it so far. :33**_

** Chapter 2: Welcome to **


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Mira

** A/N: Hey I hoped you liked the last chapter and I hope you like my OC Skylar. Enjoy chapter 3. **

** Chapter 3: Meet MiraJane Do I look like I have a love life?**

** _*Skylars Pov*_**

****_ I woke up Gray by my side and Wendy. " Why are you still here Gray?" " I just wanted to make sure you were alright ok." I then noticed he was only in his boxers. I laughed, " Gray your clothes." " Oh um I'll be back." He then left the room. Wendy giggled. " He has a stripping habit you know anyways you want to go to meet the others and join Fairy Tail?" " I've noticed and yeah." I then got up and Wendy and I walked out of the room._

_ Down in the guild hall it was super noisy but when I walked in everyone fell silent and then began whispering. " Who are they whispering about?" I asked Wendy. Wendy sighed. " You eversince you came to the guild and fainted upon arrival people haven't been keeping their mouths shut follow me." " ok." I then followed Wendy to the bar where I saw a girl with white hair like mine and blue eyes, she was pretty. " Hi I'm Skylar." I told her. " Mirajane, so are you wanting to join the guild?" " Yes" I then heard Master Makarov ask, " How old are you and what are your magic abilities?" " Um I'm 15 and I'm an ice mage and snow mage." I smiled. " Ok everyone looks like we have a new member." He shouted then whispered, " What's your name?" " Skylar Stone" I answered. " Skylar Stone so if someone could show her around that would be good." He shouted then went back to drinking. I then turned to MiraJane. " Color of stamp and where do you want it?" Mira asked me, I then kindly said, " Aqua blue and right shoulder." Mira then put the Fairy Tail mark on my right shoulder then asked, " So anyone you interested in?" I blushed and said, " Do I look like I have a love life?" Mira smiled and said, " Yes, yes you do so who is it?" " No one." I looked away my face now a scarlet red. " Is it Gray?" I then looked down and said, " N-N-No I-I d-don't like Gray." Mira laughed and said, " You so do that's so cute speaking of Gray hes coming over here."_

_ "Sky can I show you around?" " Sure" I smiled I then saw Natsu bump into Gray. This is gonna be bad. " Watch it Flame Brain!" " Whatcha gonna do about it Ice Princess." They then got into a full on fight I laughed then asked MIra if I could get some strawberry cake. Mira nodded then brought out a slice. This is going to be an interesting day. I then saw Erza join me and she asked, " You like strawberry cake?" " Yes its one of my favorites." " I'm Erza by the way." " Skylar, nice to meet you Erza." " You to I think we'll be good friends." I nodded. I then saw Natsu crash into Erza and that's when all hell broke loose. " Well serves Natsu right for crashing into Erza.' I thought as Erza kicked Natsu into a wall._

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter well don't forget to review, follow, and favorite and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me I wont mind a little inspiration._**


	4. Chapter 4:Skylar's Past

**A/N: So I'm not sure if I should put Gruvia in here to make Skylar jealous but then Gray ends up with Sky and Juvia has Lyon so I need help with what pairings to put in here but just saying this fanfic is strictly GRAY x OC just to make things clearer anyways enjoy chapter 4. Also I need help with chapter titles if you will.**

**Chapter 4: Skylar's Past**

***Skylar's POV***

_ After I finished eating I decided to go talk to Lucy and Wendy. " Hey guys." " Oh hey Sky um have you met Levy?" Lucy asked. I shook my head and then I saw a bluenette who's head was stuck in a book. She then looked up and said, " So this is the new girl hi I'm Levy and you must be Sky-chan." I nodded and Levy smiled at me. I then sat down at the table with Levy, Lucy, and Wendy. Wendy then looked at me and asked, " Sky you said you've been beaten for the past 10 years can you tell us the story?" I then looked down thinking. I felt someones hand touch my shoulder I jumped and then saw Gray. " Its ok you can do it." Gray whispered in my ear then sat down next to me. Erza and Natsu were sitting by Lucy and Levy while Gray and Wendy sat by me. " Ok I'll tell you it all started when my biological mother died I was 4 at the time. I already lost my dad and I didn't want to lose my mom."_

**_*Flashback*_**

_ I walked into my moms room looking for her we were supposed to play. " Mommy, Mommy." I said trying to find her. " Skylar sweetie please leave." I saw her walk out of the bathroom funny. " But mommy." She layed her hand on my shoulder. " Honey your getting a new mom and dad and brother and your leaving tomorrow." " But mommy I don't wanna leave you your my only family and I don't want a new one." " Sky you have to your mommy's going away." " To where." She smiled at me. " I'll be with God shortly_" I then saw mom cough blood onto her hands. " No mommy you can't die you can't leave me!" " Don't worry Sky you'll have a new family." " But what if they don't like me?" "They'll love you Sk_" My mom then fell to the ground coughing up blood. When the coughing stopped my mom was dead._

**_*Present*_**

_ Tears welled in my eyes. Lucy looked at me intently and said, " So it all started after your mothers death?" " Yes I'm getting to that part well after my mom died I of course went to my adoptive family. They hated me, my adoptive mom beat me my adoptive dad didn't talk to me and my brother was the only one who cared who actually cared." I cried._

**_*Flashback*_**

_ " I - I'm Skylar." I said to my adoptive parents. I just turned 5 that following winter. My dad looked at me with disgust and my mom said, " Why do you look like that." My brother smiled at me. " I was born like this." My moms eyes widened already I did not like her then she started hitting me, beating me. " Spawn of the Devil!" She shouted. " Not a human being!" She shouted at me again then my brother stepped in. " Mom that's enough its not her fault that shes an albino." " Yes it is that means her family before us had filthy blood." My new mom seethed. My brother was the only one who bought me anything for my birthdays and Christmas. He was 11 when I was 5 and even when he graduated highschool he still stayed at the house just to watch over me. " Filthy blood mom do you even know what your talking about Sky is 5 years old you shouldn't be beating her or saying things like that." My bro then grabbed my hand and took me to my room and said, " Hi Sky I'm Jake your bro and I don't mind if you call me bro" " Ok bro." I smiled at him then fell asleep on my new bed. When I awoke I knew I had my first day at a new school._

**_*At school Flashback*_**

_ " Hi new girl." 5 year old Celia teased I didn't know her yet but we met. " I'm Skylar." I then felt her fist clash with my face. " Stay away from Jaden and we won't have a problem." All those times she beat me was because of Jaden and I never had a crush on him everyone in school hated me except one boy who looked like me. " Hi I'm Skylar." He smiled. " I'm Ross." " You look like me were you born like that too?" Ross nodded. His hair though was a whitish blonde. "Well nice to meet you Ross."_

**_*Present Time*_**

_ " So Ross was your only friend?" Lucy asked me. I nodded. " He was also my first crush and then last year he disappeared, and this past year without Ross, Celia, Becca, and Grace were about to kill me." I cried whenever I tell my story to others it kills me and now I'm able to cry. Gray then wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug whispering, " It'll be ok Sky your with us now no one will ever hurt you again." I then dried my tears and faced the others. Wendy smiled at me so did Erza, Lucy, and Levy. Natsu then said, " Sky your apart of our guild now and no one hurts our nakama without a battle." He then smiled that goofy smile of his and I said, " Right." There was one thing I was still curious about. Where did Ross disappear to?_

_ **A/N: Yeah I'm thinking of adding another OC Ross and I'm thinking it'll be a Ross x Wendy pairing :3 hehe well anyways review, follow, and favorite and don't forget to PM me if you have any ideas or write them in reviews :) bye for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The boy in shades

**A/N: Oh my god I have my idea cap on hehe well enjoy chapter 5 and in this chapter there is a little OC x OC moments and hey spoiler for chapter 6 it'll be a fluffy chapter. :sorry its taken so long to update its just my mobile is being a ***** right now hehe well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me it belongs to its creater Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 5: The Boy In Shades**

***Ross'POV***

_ I sighed while walking down the streets of Magnolia in my shades heading towards the guild that that girl was apart of I only met her once when I was injured. Wendy, I owe her a great debt since Nirvana almost killed me. I'm glad Wendy was there and she was quite the beauty. I then stopped infront of Fairy Tail my heart pounding in my chest but then I managed to push the guild doors open walking in with my natural flair. I then looked over at this table and saw Wendy. I smiled then headed their way. "Oh my god aren't you apart of Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked me. I flashed her a smile and said, "I quit that guild Hibikis rubbing off on me so... yeah and I have a name anyways I'm here to talk to Wendy and probably join Fairy Tail eveyone knows I'm stronger than Natsu." " I wouldn't say that snow queen." I glared at Natsu knowing he was the one who said that. I then noticed a familiar girl staring at me. I then took off my shades and looked at her. " Sky?" I asked. " I thought you were dead its been a year almost two Ross thats you isn't it?" I gasped. I havent seen Skylar in almost two years. I smiled and in less than a minute she hugged me. I hugged her back smiling. After a few minutes Sky sat back down. "Anyways Wendy I would like to thank you I would've died __if you weren't there." Wendy smiled at me then said," Your welcome plus I'm glad you didn't die and hey I wanted to give you this I mean it is **your** birthday right?" _

_"Yes I'm 15 now." I smiled at her and opened her gift it was a red and white jacket two of my favorite colors. I then went over to **her** and hugged her. "Thanks its a cool gift." I saw red tinting her cheeks as she smiled at me. " Hey can we hang out later?" " Sure I'm ok with that ." I then looked around the table my eyes landing on one other cute girl whom I have lingering feelings for, Skylar. As I looked at her she then quickly got up and ran out of the guild. " What was that all about?" I then heard Gray say, " Are you that clueless she just got finished telling us her past and its obvious she still has feelings for you." I then stepped back putting my shades back on thinking 'Skylar likes me?' " I-I didn't know." Wendy then looked at me and said, " We'll talk later just go talk to Skylar ok." I nodded then ran out of the guild. _

**_*Skylars POV*_**

_ How am I supposed to feel I like Gray but I still love Ross why can't I just move on?! I then felt someone touch my shoulder. I wiped my tears then turned around. " What do you want?" I asked Ross with a jealous expression on my face. " I want you to tell me what's going on. Is what Gray said true you have feelings for me?" I looked down Why did Gray have to tell him that all I said was he was my first crush. "I - I - I don't know Ross I mean I haven't seen you I almost 2 years how am I supposed to feel after my only friend left me to think he was dead." I began to cry. I cried harder and harder. I thought he was dead but hes standing right infront of me. " Sky your crying you never cry." " Yeah I never cry but now I do ok and yes Gray's right I still have feelins for you is that what you wanted me to say, Are you happy now?" I then felt his lips on mine in seconds I then kissed him back fiercely. We broke apart when we heard Mira say, " I thought you liked Gray, Sky?" " Uh I - I do its just I don't know Mira plus Ross likes Wendy." " Well that kiss sure sad that he likes you." I then stormed inside only to be stopped by Gray. " Hey what was that kiss about." "Gray..." " You still love him don't you?" " Gray its not like that and plus me and you aren't even together." "So I just don't trust that guy plus he likes Wendy." " I've known Ross for 11 years Gray I trust him just give him a chance." Gray sighed. "Oh alright." "Good." I smiled then hugged Gray saying, " Thank you." I then broke away from him going over to the table to sit down. When I looked over I saw Juvia. " Hey Juvia." " Sky-sama took Gray-sama from Juvia, Juvia doesn't like love rival." I sighed. Of course she doesn't like me. I then heard Wendy ask, " Hey Sky what's wrong." " Oh Wendy Ross kissed me and then Gray hugged me and I just don't know I love Ross but I like Gray also." Wendy then sat next to me and said, " Follow your heart or just where your path takes you you never know I suggest hang out with Gray and Ross but don't get intimate not yet ok?" " Your right Wendy, thanks." I smiled then hugged Wendy thank you._

**_*Ross' POV*_**

_I'm so stupid I shouldn't have done that what am I supposed to do shes as confused as I am. I sighed then felt a tap on my shoulder. " Hey Ross what's up?" I heard Lucy ask behind me. I guess I should tell her. " Hey Lucy I kissed Skylar and I know she likes Gray and I kinda like Wendy and I don't know what to do I mean I just saw her crying and she revealed her true feelings for me and I just couldn't stop myself from kissing her." " Oh wow you have yourself in a tight spot I suggest you talk to both of them Skylar and Wendy and when you feel that special click with one of them choose the one you feel special with." " Yeah your right kinda like you and Natsu." I saw Lucy's face go red. " Um how did you know about that?" I snickered. " Doesn't everybody." She looked down saying, " I sure hope not anyways just take my advice." " I will Lucy." I then walked back into the guild avoiding Skylar so we both had time to think._

**_* 2 months later*_**

**_*Skylars POV_**

_ Its been 2 months since Ross joined the guild and its a cold day in December known as my 16 birthday. I was spending the night with Wendy because well she was wanting to hang out plus she was telling me about where Ross took her a week ago. Wendy and Ross have kinda been dating for like 2 weeks I still like Ross don't get me wrong but Ross and Wendy are cute together. Eversince I joined Fairy Tail Gray and I have been on 10 missions together and I've been on 5 missions with Team Natsu and Ross. It was pretty fun though. _

_ " Hey Sky happy birthday." " Thanks Wendy." "That reminds me I got you this it reminded me of something you'd wear." I looked at the small wrapped box in Wendy's hand then took it and opened it. When I opened it I saw a ring with a light blue diamond in it. I put it on my finger and said, " I love it its so pretty thanks." I hugged her then we headed to the guild._

**_A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update its just my phone was being weird and I haven't had access to a computer until now so then again I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so yeah. I did put a little OCxOC but hey the timeskip was for a reason chapter 6 is going to be a cute and fluffy birthday chapter Gray x OC Wendy x Oc and Natsu x Lucy yeah I have ideas people :33 Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. And don't forget to R and R Ill update as soon as I can bye for now :) _**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE I NEED HELP!

**_A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating I got caught up in school and working on other ideas its been a little chaotic to tell u the truth if you read my story I need an idea I want to make skylars birthday chaotic romantic and fun I just don't know how to put it please HELP ME?!_**


End file.
